


Bleeding Heart

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Complete, Death, Established Relationship, Gore, M/M, Oneshot, Zo/San, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is peaceful in Sanji's restaurant on the All Blue sea... until someone challenges Zoro for the title of the world's greatest swordsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyriusli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/gifts).



Sanji hummed contentedly as he plated the rice and vegetables meant to accompany his world-famous Ragoût de Poisson du Tout Bleu; a sublime soup made from a secret combination of the most succulent fresh fish available here in the All Blue sea. It was one of his seven golden recipes that had people, merfolk and fishmen from all over reserving tables at his floating restaurant. Even the Pirate King had trouble getting a space in the dining room whenever he dropped by without warning. However, this plate was for one shitty world's greatest swordsman who was probably drinking his bar dry.

Sanji smiled fondly as he observed Zoro sitting at the bar, leaning his elbows on the counter as he laughed amiably with the bartender. It had been almost eight months ago that Zoro had gone off to face Mihawk for the final time for the title. Sanji had been miserable, but he couldn't leave his restaurant; so he'd stayed behind and had gotten more grey hairs from worrying. He had never doubted Zoro's strength - even after they had reached the end of the world, Raftel, and all that shit had gone down regarding the legendary One Piece and the revelation of the Rio Poneglyph, Zoro had continued to train. They had lived together for nearly ten years, with Sanji cooking and Zoro training, until nine months ago Zoro had declared that he was going to go find Mihawk and left. Sanji had worried because it was his job to worry about his stupid husband.

Setting down the food on the bartop, Sanji pecked Zoro's cheek before turning to observe the small commotion his sharp ears had detected at the door. A slim, young girl with strength written in the set of her shoulders and a massive sword on her back was staring down his maitre d'. He chuckled at the sight of the big man backing away subconsciously from the fiery teenager, and strolled over to greet his disgruntled guest. The maitre d' observed his approach with relief, "Head Chef! I've tried to explain, but she can't seem to be capable of comprehending that she cannot be seated without a reservation!"

"Is that so?" Sanji observed the girl's travel-stained clothes and the stubborn set of her jaw as she glared at him with coal-black eyes. She reminded him of his own obstinate swordsman. He flashed his teeth in a brilliant smile before offering her his arm, "I'm afraid you just can't reason with swordsmen. I should know. Come my dear, let me find you a seat at the bar and we'll get you something nice and warm to eat."

Her expression softened in surprise and then gratitude as she accepted his arm and let him lead her through the dining room. She was tall, almost as tall as himself, and Sanji could feel that she was strong through her grip on his arm. Her fingers squeezed almost painfully, and Sanji looked over to see the fire back in her eyes. Following the direction of her glare, Sanji spotted Zoro vanishing into the kitchen with his food like he usually did to escape the curious eyes of Sanji's diners. Smiling knowingly, Sanji ushered the girl to a barstool and assured her that he would return. It seemed all swordsmen got fired up around each other; snarling like territorial sea-kings. Well, his food was the balm for even the most savage soul, and he recognized hunger when he saw it. Good food should settle this young warrior.

Glancing at Zoro happily munching away, seated in his favorite corner of the kitchen, Sanji ladled out more stew and plated the rice and vegetables himself before carrying the food to his guest. He lingered at the bar and lit up a new cigarette as he watched his food being devoured with gusto. Nothing pleased him more than a good appetite. Grinning, he tapped off some ash into the dish the bartender had set out for him before asking, "What is your name, my dear?"

"Isn't your business!" The girl shot him a wary glare as she mumbled around her mouthful of rice.

Sanji chuckled, "I'm merely curious. Please don't be upset. Just tell my barman to get Chef Sanji if you need anything else." He winked at her playfully, "That's me."

She regarded him for a moment before glancing down at her food and then back up to him. Gesturing to her empty bowl, she asked gruffly, "How much will it all cost if I get more soup?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Sanji picked up the bowl, "It's all on the house, my dear."

She reminded him of his crew. Actually she reminded him quite a bit of sweet Robin when she'd first come on board their ship, with her calculating eyes and wary behavior. He couldn't help his urge to feed this girl and soothe her distrust.

When he returned to set the steaming, full bowl of stew in front of her, the girl rewarded him with a small smile, "Thank you." She dropped her eyes to the soup before murmuring, "My name is Azalea."

Sanji's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled, "That is a good name. I must return to my kitchen, but don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

She nodded without meeting his gaze and kept eagerly devouring his soup. Sanji felt good as he returned to his kitchen, and he jumped into action with new vigor. His cooks picked up on his good mood, and perfect dishes were being put together like lightning. Time flowed by quickly, and Sanji was so engrossed in his work that he barely noticed when Zoro's strong arm tugged him back from the oven and firm lips pressed to his temple before the swordsman left the kitchen. Sanji had just finished a plate for a personal friend and former pirate of old Whitebeard's crew when one of the waiters tugged him to the side with wide eyes, "It's Zoro! He's been challenged and he's fighting on the deck!"

Sanji cursed and rushed outside, pausing only to bark over his shoulder, "Keep everyone away and don't come outside!"

Sure enough Zoro was standing out on the broad, grassy deck that Franky had built, brandishing his white sword. His heart fluttered at the sight of his husband's strong back, and he couldn't help but draw closer out of curiosity. Despite the many years he'd spent fighting at Zoro's side, he'd rarely witnessed the times where Zoro took on a skilled opponent in a solitary duel. He could tell by the feel of the haki that the swordsman had infused into his weapon that he was taking this challenge very seriously. It made perfect sense considering it was his first fight to defend the title of the world's greatest swordsman after all.

The chef's mouth went dry when he recognized the opponent in question. The young girl who had so enthusiastically enjoyed his food, Azalea, was standing there with her massive sword held at the ready. Her breathing was quick and shallow, but her eyes were as hard as polished stones. Sanji couldn't help but be impressed by the strength of the observation haki that he sensed from her. She had some skill for a young fighter her age, but he could easily feel that she was not someone who could threaten Zoro. Honestly this whole thing reminded him of when he'd first seen his husband - outmatched yet bravely standing up to his rival, Mihawk.

The two fighters were not moving; watching each other for tells and weaknesses. Sanji lazily lit up a fresh cigarette knowing this could take a while. He leaned back on the deck rail, enjoying the familiar feeling of his restaraunt bobbing at its mooring at the island pier. A sudden thought occurred to him and he called out to Zoro, "Hey, marimo! You better not damage my restaraunt!"

Zoro didn't answer him, but Sanji knew by the subtle shift of the muscles in his back that he had heard. Sanji's voice seemed to shift the balance between the swordsmen, and Azalea's blazing eyes flicked to look at him before she charged with a battle cry. Zoro met her attack with his one sword and passed her with a flick of his blade so quick that Sanji didn't actually see it. His heart clenched when Azalea touched the fresh wound stretching across her chest with wide eyes, her sword slipping from her grip to the deck. Just like that marimo's duel with Mihawk indeed.

Sanji removed his jacket and carelessly tore it into strips as he approached the defeated fighter. She seemed to be going into shock, which was perfectly understandable. Binding the wound should help the bleeding and then they could fetch the doctor that lived in the island's little village. "Tie these around you tight, dear." He smiled at her kindly as she took the torn cloth with trembling fingers.

Sensing he was being watched, Sanji looked up to see Zoro's intense gaze on him as he flicked the blood from his sword. His heart surged with pride and arousal; it brought back many memories, seeing Zoro standing before him, splattered with the blood of his opponents. He couldn't help but strut into Zoro's space and claim the swordsman's lips in a firm kiss. He heard the white sword slide home into its saya before Zoro grabbed his hips and kissed him back hungrily. Just like when they'd been younger, the swordsman was aroused after his victory, and Sanji could feel his husband's heart pounding under where he'd rested his hand on the swordsman's chest. Zoro nipped at his lips with a growl and his hands slid to shamelessly grope at Sanji's ass as he ground his pelvis against the chef. Sanji blushed a little and sighed into the rough kiss at the feel of Zoro's hard length pressing against him. He would have to be sure to send the staff ashore tonight so he could properly congratulate his swordsman.

An unexpected touch at his ankle made him flinch in surprise and he broke the kiss to look down. A slim hand, dripping thick with blood lay by his foot. Cold dread froze his soul and he shoved away from Zoro; only to turn and see Azalea collapsed on the deck, facedown from where her strength had given out after obviously crawling to them. Sanji rushed to her side and gently gathered her into his arms, turning her over to see the damage.

"Something's wrong!" He glanced up to see Zoro frowning down at them silently with his arms crossed.

He felt terrible. Now that he got a closer look at it, Azalea's wound was deeper than he'd realized and she'd obviously gone into shock before she could use the cloth bandages that Sanji had offered. Living with a monster like Zoro had obviously affected his good sense. Not everyone could take the punishment that his marimo could.

Working quickly, Sanji removed his button-up shirt so he was left in only his white undershirt. He did his best to wipe away some of the dirt and grass that had gotten into her wound. He felt sick. The gash was too deep, and he could even see the edges of severed bones in several places. Her breathing was so weak as she looked up at him with unfocused eyes. He bit his lip as he pressed his shirt tightly to the wound and wished that Chopper was with them.

"Don't move." Zoro's voice was low and soft.

Sanji heard the familiar sound of a sword being drawn and he looked up in confusion. Zoro's face was blank, his eyes calm as held his white sword once more, "What the fuck are you doing, you idiot?! She's going to bleed to death!"

"That wasn't my intention." He moved to stand over the two of them and Azalea's clouded gaze turned to the swordsman.

"Be at peace."

Sanji didn't have chance to react before Zoro thrust his blade through the girl's heart. He stopped breathing as he stared, wide-eyed at the cold blade gleaming before his eyes. The sword had entered at a calculated angle - barely missing Sanji's arms and legs while cleanly piercing the girl through the heart. Azalea was limp in his arms. He knew that she was dead. He could even see the end of the blade protruding from her back for christ's sake!

Zoro withdrew the blade slowly with a slick, scraping sound that made Sanji want to vomit. His body shook as he numbly laid Azalea on the ground. Her blood had completely soaked his shirt and his hands were covered in blood. Even his undershirt was bloody, and he could feel it cooling - clotting thickly on his skin.

"She was strong. I did not expect her to remain conscious."

Sanji was on his feet in an instant; the heat of his rage flickering around him like flames. He hadn't felt this angry in a long, long time, and never at Zoro. His voice was a harsh growl as he fixed the swordsman with an accusing glare, "YOU KILLED HER!"

Zoro paused in cleaning his sword, "She was a swordsman. She understood the fate of her chosen path."

"YOU FUCKING EXECUTED HER! LIKE SHE WAS AN ANIMAL!" Sanji's fists clenched as he felt his legs burn with the desire for revenge.

"I gave her an honorable death." Zoro drew a second sword, eyeing Sanji's aggressive stance, "I am only sorry that she suffered more than I wished. Even if she lacked the ability to surpass me, she deserved a clean end."

"MURDERER!" Sanji roared as he attacked Zoro with enough force to send him flying back off the ship and into the shallow water between the ship and the beach.  
Zoro had meant to kill her. He'd fucking judged that poor girl to be too weak and took her life as some sick punishment! He hadn't cut her too deep on accident! HE'D MEANT TO KILL HER!

Using his skywalk technique, Sanji launched himself at the swordsman. Zoro had all three swords now, and he pushed Sanji back with a solid block. Seawater hissed and steamed around Sanji's legs before he threw himself into another attack. Zoro blocked his first strike, and Sanji spun with the momentum, kicking off with skywalk to strike again and break Zoro's precarious balance in the shifting sand - throwing him back onto the beach. He charged after the swordsman and landed hit after heavy hit on Zoro's ready blades. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?!"

Zoro's expression was cold and angry as he hissed around the hilt between his teeth, "Cruel? What would have been cruel would be for me to shatter her dream and leave her fruitlessly chasing after me the rest of her days! She challenged me to the death, and she failed! It is every swordsman's destiny to die by their swords! It is mine, and it was Mihawk's, and it was hers!"

"THAT IS ALL BULLSHIT!" Sanji struck Zoro's swords with enough force that the swordsman's mighty block was slowly forced back as he leaned in to snarl in Zoro's face; his heavy shoe grinding against the sleek metal of Zoro's weapons. "You have no fucking right to decide someone's path in life! She could have become a lover! She could have become a doctor or a cook! Or she could have gotten strong enough to come back and kick your ass! SHE WAS A CHILD, YOU BLOODHUNGRY BASTARD!"

Aiming to break the swordsman's ribs, Sanji put all his strength into his next strike. Zoro stepped into the hit, lessening the damage as he countered with a sharp blade. Sanji wheezed as the breath was punched from his lungs, his body going rigid as he stared at the blade piercing his chest. Zoro's face was that of a demon as he sneered at the blonde, "Don't worry. My blade is disciplined and true. I didn't cut your heart. YOU have no right to speak to me about the path of the sword! I am the greatest swordsman in the world! I killed the man who had that title before me, and I killed every swordsman who got in the way of that goal! I swore to my swords that I would win my title and keep it, and I did not accomplish that by being naive and weak!"

"Weak...?" Sanji's eyes followed a thin trickle of his own blood as it ran down Zoro's blade. Mercy was not weakness. 'Honor' was just a pretty word for selfish pride, and all life was something to be nurtured and cherished. As Sanji raised his gaze, his heart broke into a million pieces as he observed the stranger standing before him. "No more."

Gathering his resolve, Sanji carefully closed his hand around Zoro's blade, near the hilt where it was less sharp. "I won't allow this. You achieved your dream, now it's time to lay down your swords. Stop the killing, Zoro."

Zoro's eye narrowed and angry creases formed around his facial scar. Sanji could feel the anger vibrating through the blade embedded in his chest, "No. This is the path I chose."

Gripping Zoro's blade tightly, Sanji felt the edge slice into his hand. Had there always been this darkness in him? He had turned a blind eye to the death Zoro had left in his wake over the years. Those fights had been a matter of life and death and their enemies had been persistent. He'd killed his fair share too. But this... this was different. Azalea had been different, and she hadn't needed to die.

Zoro was right about one thing. He was too weak to force him to stop killing - at least not without killing him, himself. To his shame he found himself unable to bear the thought of killing the bloody monster before him. He loved Zoro, and he would always love him... but he could not watch his lover murder innocent young girls who dreamed of becoming the world's greatest swordsman. He was too weak to bear that burden.

If this was the path that Zoro chose then he would have to walk it alone.

The blade cut deep into his hand as he forcefully jerked the blade to the side. Blood gushed wetly from his chest as his lifeblood poured from his severed heart. It hurt like hell, and his lungs seized in shock even as a chilling numbness began to set into his limbs. His bleeding hand fell limply to his side and he parted he trembling lips, holding Zoro's shadowed gaze. He forced his words out even as his lungs began to burn, "I would rather die... than be wed to a coward and a... murderer."

His energy left him with his last breath and he slumped on Zoro's sword. The swordsman pulled out his blade, and Sanji collapsed, his head lolling weakly to the side. Even though his consciousness he held the swordsman's gaze as Zoro stood over him silently. Just as total darkness enveloped him, he saw the swordsman turn his back and walk away - Sanji's blood dripping from the end of his blade and staining the sand.


End file.
